


Beneath the waves

by Everydayishark



Series: What the water gave me [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Brothers, Family Feels, M/M, Mermen, Work In Progress, a sequel prequel, hyungwon is mentioned, implied showhyuk, mer-jokes, merfolk, or a.... wait for it, seaquel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: Minhyuk returns home after being saved by Hyunwoo.A pre/se/-inbetween-quel (??) to He Came From The Sea.





	Beneath the waves

**Author's Note:**

> FOR MINHYUK'S BIRTHDAY  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY SWEET ANGEL  
> #MINPUPPYDAY
> 
> Anyway this is part one that I started a few weeks ago and I couldn't finish anything on time for his birthday.  
> The story isn't entirely finished but I wanted to post something anyway.  
> More to come (soon)!

“By Triton’s beard, Minhyuk, is that you?!”

Minhyuk swims closer, clutching his wound with one hand while paddling uselessly with the other. It has been a little over three weeks since Hyungwon closed the gaping hole in his side. The wound has been healing quite well—Hyungwon really did his best on the stitches (while rough, they keep everything in place, and Minhyuk rather prefers his intestines inside of his body). It’s still pink and raw at the edges (it stung a little when he lowered himself into the water, but the pain faded quickly), but he is no longer in any life threatening danger. Minhyuk has insisted on going back to the ocean once he is feeling good enough to at least let his family know he’s still alive.

“You’ll come back, won’t you?” Hyunwoo asks sadly. “Of course, I have yet to try every kind of sandweech there is.” Minhyuk answers jokingly.

His tone softens as he carefully puts his hand on Hyunwoo’s. It has been a little over three weeks since Hyunwoo first kissed him. “I’ll come back for you.” He leaves a soft peck on Hyunwoo’s lips as he slides into the water. Hyunwoo watches him swim away, half amazed and half worried.

\--

Minhyuk spots his brother at the edge of the reef close to their home. He seems to be lost in thought, or perhaps he is practicing his best coral reef impression (Minhyuk has to say, he shows a lot of potential).

“Jooheon!” He calls out.

Jooheon’s head jerks up. “By Triton’s beard, Minhyuk, is that you?!”

Minhyuk closes the distance, pressing his forehead against his brother’s (it is the customary way to greet a loved one, much like an underwater-hug).

Jooheon’s gives Minhyuk a once-over, his smile fading as his eye falls on the gash in his stomach. Reluctantly, his hand moves to touch the stitches. He lingers, waiting for Minhyuk’s approval. Minhyuk nods.

“….What happened to you?” Jooheon whispers, softly tracing along the rough and damaged skin. “When you were caught in the nets, we thought…. We…..” He bites his lip, hesitating.

“You thought I was dead. Me, too.”

“I was so worried about you, I couldn’t even eat a single plankton!”

Minhyuk affectionately touches Jooheon’s cheek. “I’m so sorry for worrying you, little fish. I’m okay. It’s okay. I’m here now.”

Jooheon rests his head against Minhyuk’s hand. He breathes in deeply to inhale Minhyuk’s scent, but instead, he smells something entirely…. Different.

Something wrong.

Something dangerous.

Something _human_.

Jooheon jerks back, pushing Minhyuk’s hand away.

“Minhyuk…. What happened to you?” He asks, again, but there’s a hint of wariness in his voice.

“Let’s get Changkyun, first.”

\--

They find Changkyun tending to the greens in a field not far from them.

“Oh my Neptune! Minhyuk?!” Changkyun exclaims, dropping an armful of leaves before rushing over to press his forehead against Minhyuk’s.

“Changkyun! Sweet starfish. I am home.” His tears absolve into nothingness in the vast ocean as he cups his youngest brother’s face. “I have missed you so, so much.”

\--

After the untimely death of their parents at the hands of humans many years ago, the brothers were left to fend for themselves. Minhyuk, as the oldest of the three, naturally took on the role of caregiver, watching over his younger siblings.

They are inseparable, until one day, Minhyuk disappears.

(The next day he washes up on the shore, half dead and freezing, where he is found by a lovely human named Hyunwoo)

\--

“…A…… h-human….?!” Jooheon gasps. “Did he hurt you? Did he… did he try to eat you?”

Minhyuk shakes his head. “No. He saved me.” A soft smile forms on his lips. “He took me into his home….”

“So he kidnapped you!”

“No… well, technically, maybe, yes, but…” Minhyuk stammers, “I would have died otherwise.”

“…And then he held you captive for nearly an entire lunar cycle?” Changkyun shakes his head. _“I knew it… these savages…”_ he mutters. 

“No! No! It wasn’t like that at all! I could leave whenever I wanted to! Well… I couldn’t, because I can’t move on land, but… I stayed… of my own free will.”

“….Why?”

“I…I think I love him.” Minhyuk says, feeling his cheeks flush as he admits it out loud for the first time.

“Are you sick?” Changkyun asks.

“He must be sick.” Jooheon concludes.

“Did you get stung by a jellyfish?” Jooheon touches his hand to Minhyuk’s forehead to feel his temperature.

“A sunburn, maybe?” Changkyun suggests. “Maybe the human whacked him in the head a few too many times.”

“…I heard the air up there is _toxic._ ” Jooheon adds. “It must have messed with his head.”

Minhyuk shakes his head. “Guys, I’m _fine_.”

“You don’t look fine.” Jooheon says softly, his eyes wandering to the scar, “you don’t _sound_ fine.”

“I know, I’m sorry for worrying you. I’m okay though, I promise.”

He holds out his hand and they latch their fingers together. Minhyuk presses a soft kiss on their hands.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
